Conventionally, a terminal or the like has been proposed, which has a speech recognition function of taking as input a command via a speech.
In order to improve the accuracy of the speech recognition function in such a terminal, relatively large-scale hardware is required. Conversely, in the case of a portable terminal or the like, hardware to be built therein is limited. Hence, in a portable terminal or the like, there is a possibility that a speech recognition function having a required accuracy is unrealizable.
In order to avoid this technical problem, Patent Document 1 discloses the following speech recognition system. The speech recognition system disclosed in Patent Document 1 is a speech recognition system that includes a server and a client.
According to this speech recognition system, first, a primary speech recognition is performed on sound data obtained by the client (portable terminal) using a first recognition dictionary. When the speech cannot be recognized by the primary speech recognition, the client transmits the sound data to the server.
Subsequently, the server performs a secondary speech recognition on the sound data using a second recognition dictionary having stored therein a larger number of vocabularies than the first recognition dictionary. In addition, the server generates recognition data to be registered in the first recognition dictionary, and transmits the recognition data to the client. The client registers the received recognition data in the first recognition dictionary.
By using the above-explained speech recognition system, a speech recognition function having a required accuracy can be realized. Moreover, since only recognition data that is frequently used is added to hardware, even in a case of a device with a hardware limitation such as a portable terminal, a recognition dictionary having a high recognition accuracy can be generated.